


Toxic

by alrightellie (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alrightellie
Summary: Zen and Jumin are arguing again, this time at the RFA party. Savagery and sexual tension ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be shitty tbh
> 
> i had to write it though
> 
> why, you ask?
> 
> because i'm TRASH

People filled nearly every inch of the large room. Music floated out of speakers, though the sound of chatting covered most of it. Women in expensive party dresses spoke politely to men in tailored suits. A few awkward guests lingered by the snack table, quiet and lonely. A chandelier sparkled above the people moving across the marble floor.

The members of the RFA stood close to the walls to avoid the madness in the center of the room, though there was still plenty along the perimeter. The men were all dressed in suits of varying colors, while Jaehee wore a practical-looking dress and a sweater. MC’s dress was solid black, sleeveless, and ended at her knees.

“You did a great job planning this party!” Yoosung said cheerfully.

“I agree. It’s quite nice,” Jumin said.

Zen, eloquent as always, piped up, “Yeah.”

Seven just nodded and sipped his drink.

“Aw, thanks, you guys! I’m pretty proud of myself,” MC replied.

“Yes, it’s lovely. Although I’m not quite sure about the music,” said Jaehee, glancing at the DJ.

“What’s wrong with it?” Yoosung asked.

“Nothing. It’s just… interesting. And I’m not sure it fits the mood.”

The group all paused to listen.

_Baby, can't you see?_

_I'm calling._

_A guy like you should wear a warning._

_It's dangerous._

_I'm falling._

“The music’s okay. Could be way worse,” Zen observed.

“It’s not my taste, but I don’t mind it,” Jumin said.

“What is your taste in music then?” Zen replied.

“Whatever you don’t like.”

“OHHHH!” Seven shouted. “ROASTED!”

MC laughed. “Oh my god.”

“You’re an ass,” Zen said, for lack of a better comeback.

Jumin glanced over his shoulder and saw V. “I think I’ll go chat with someone more pleasant. Goodbye.”

“It must be hard being that fucking savage,” Seven said, his words slightly distorted.

The silver-haired man huffed. “He’s so pretentious.”

“It’s fucking red,” Seven slurred.

“What?”

“I think someone needs their drink taken away,” MC stated, gently taking the cup of alcohol out of her friend’s hand.

“Noooo,” he whined.

“Yessss,” she said softly.

Zen ignored them and watched V and Jumin. They talked calmly, and looked uninterested. Zen was bored as well, and figured it couldn’t hurt to go over to them.

_There's no escape._

_I can't wait._

_I need a hit._

_Baby, gimme it._

_You're dangerous._

_I'm loving it._

“Hey,” he greeted.

“Hello,” V replied.

Jumin glared, but still said hello.

“What’re you two talking about?” Zen inquired.

“Nothing in particular,” V said. “Why?”

“Mmm, no reason. Just kinda bored. MC’s trying to take care of Seven and I didn’t want to deal with him drunk.”

“Well, why didn’t you just talk to Yoosung or Jaehee?” Jumin inquired.

Zen simply responded, “I don’t know. You’re more fun to talk to.”

Jumin’s cheeks went ever-so-slightly pink. “What?”

“I like annoying you,” Zen explained.

“And why is that?” his frenemy responded, taking a step towards him.

“Because I always get a reaction out of you,” Zen said, moving closer to the other man.

V slipped away from the two, fearing an argument would arise.

_Too high,_

_Can't come down._

_Losing my head,_

_Spinning round and round._

_Do you feel me now?_

The two continued this scenario: Jumin asking a question and taking a step, Zen giving his answer and taking a step. Soon, they were dangerously close, their bodies an inch apart.

“I’m fighting the urge to knee you in the stomach,” Jumin said expressionlessly.

“And I’m fighting the urge to kick you in the balls,” Zen responded through gritted teeth.

“Well, let’s see who cracks first.”

The two stared into each other’s eyes in complete and utter silence, waiting to see who would move first.

Finally, after minutes of nothingness, Jumin broke.

He grabbed Zen’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

_With a taste of your lips,_

_I'm on a ride._

_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under._

_With a taste of your poison paradise..._

Yoosung and MC gasped in a mix of surprise and delight as they watched the men’s lips crash into each other.

“Holy shit,” Seven breathed.

Jaehee massaged her temples. “I’m not drunk enough for this.”

The four friends watched as Jumin and Zen pulled apart.

“What the hell was that?!” Zen shouted, his face tinted red.

“A kiss,” Jumin said plainly.

“You know what I mean! Why did you do it?!”

“Because I wanted to.”

“You can’t just kiss someone because you want to!”

“Are you saying you disliked it?”

Zen’s cheeks turned scarlet. “No! I mean, yes… I mean… I don’t know!”

Jumin smiled. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“Stop it!” Zen exclaimed as he turned redder.

“Stop what?” Jumin asked with a look of fake innocence.

“Talking!”

“Make me.”

“Ooh. The phrase of sexual tension,” MC remarked. “This is gonna be good.”

Jaehee sighed, grabbed Seven’s cup from MC’s hand, and took a sip from the side Seven’s mouth had not touched. “I can’t believe this…” she muttered into the cup.

_I’m addicted to you._

_Don’t you know that you’re toxic?_

“W-what?” Zen stuttered.

“Make me stop talking,” Jumin repeated. “Shut me up.”

After a moment or two of hesitation, Zen threw his arms around the older man’s neck and kissed him hard.

Jumin’s arms wrapped around Zen’s waist just as Zen began to run his fingers through Jumin’s dark hair. They stood, desperately pulling each other closer despite the fact that there was no space left between them. After a few moments, Jumin’s tongue slipped into Zen’s mouth. Zen was initially surprised, but soon spread his lips apart and granted the raven-haired man access.

_And I love what you do._

_Don’t you know that you’re toxic?_

When they eventually pulled apart, they were both breathless and blushing. Jumin kept his arms around Zen’s waist, and Zen rested his palms on Jumin’s chest.

“So, are we… are we a thing now?” he asked.

The questioned surprised Jumin, but he answered with a smile, “If you want us to be.”

Zen grinned. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm dead inside


End file.
